iTourTheCountry
by bigdreamer26
Summary: What will happen when the iCarlies go on a tour around the country, filming episodes from different places every week? Will they admit their feelings to each other? Or will it be too late? Seddie.  First fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own icarly. in this world, at least.**

* * *

"Sophmore year, OVER!" exclaimed Sam plopping down onto the couch in Carly Shay's apartment.

"I know! I can't believe it," Carly said going to the fridge for a Peppy Cola.

"Hey, grab me a root beer?" asked Sam.

"Sure," Carly said with a sigh. She then opened Sams root beer and left on the bar, out of Sams reach.

"Mehhh, that was mean," Sam complained.

"You have legs! You get it!" Carly said. Then Freddie Benson walked into the Shay apartment.

"Hola, chicas," He said walking in, looking at something on his PearPhone.

"Fredward, can you grab me that root beer on the counter there?" asked Sam hopefully. Completely consumed by whatever he was doing on his phone, he grabbed the bottle and handed it to Sam, sitting next to her in the process.

Stunned, Sam said, "Th-Thanks. Whatcha lookin' at, Freddork?"

"Just writing down my packing list for this summer," he replied.

"You are so your mother," Carly laughed. She said this quite often.

Freddie replied with his usual response, "Don't be vicious."

"Don't forget to include your ointment on that list, Freddo," Sam said.

"Oh, righ– I mean, um, I don't need that anymore..." Freddie said bashfully.

"I cannot believe we are doing an iCarly tour!" Carly said, changing the subject, "An entire summer, just us, Spencer and Socko's RV, filming iCarly on the way."

"I know! An entire summer away from my Mom. It'll be GREAT," Sam said. _And an entire summer to finally tell Freddie the truth...Maybe..._ Sam thought.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited to get a summer away from my own Mother as well," Freddie confessed. _And an entire summer to get closer to Sam,_ Freddie thought.

"Yep! And imagine all the amazing fans were gunna meet! And all the different places," Carly said. _And how cute a couple Sam and Freddie will be once I make them realize how in love they are, _thought Carly.

They were all lost in their thoughts for a few moments. Then Carly interrupted their brains and said, "Okay, well, were leaving tomorrow! So, Sam go grab your bags from home, and come back so you can sleep over. Freddie, go home and pack, we'll see you tomorrow."

The trio went their separate ways, but would soon meet back together in only a matter of hours. This summer will be the best yet.

* * *

**FIRST chapter of my FIRST fanfic DONE! pleaseee review, i need feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: icarly doesnt belong to me...YET.**

* * *

I hate going home. Is it even a home? Not really. It's a house. A crappy looking house, if I may say so myself. As I stand in front of it now, I notice the paint chipping off the walls, the shutters barely holding onto the hinges, and the empty concrete porch.

I sigh, praying that my Mom is not in the house, and hop up the cracked porch stairs. I can see through the window that my Mom is currently on a date and sitting on the couch with a different guy than last week. In this house, there was one rule, and one rule only: never interrupt Mom's dates. So I had to run around the back of the house, climb up the crumbling, rusty fire escape, and leap into the 2nd floor room that is "mine." I never really stay there, so is it mine? It's more like a poser room. Just a place to keep my stuff, and never really live.

I grab a suitcase out of the closet and open the dusty drawers. I quickly just shove all the clothes I own into the suitcase, a brush, the very few toiletries I use. And I go over to my prayer table and scoop up my rosary. Me, praying? I know, its unbelievable, but I'm actually very religious. Not any particular religion, I just pray to God when I feel the need. I wrap the rosary in a cloth bag and toss it in the suitcase. I begin to zip up the suitcase when something catches my eye. Sitting there on the drawers is my favorite picture, a one of me and Freddie. Carly snapped it in one of those few moments when we weren't glaring at each other. I pick it up and place it gingerly on the top of my clothes in the suitcase.

Then, there's a loud crash from downstairs. It's either a date gone bad or a date gone good, by Moms terms. I'd rather not stick around to find out which. So I zip up my bag and drop it into a big bush under the window. I put my foot onto the fire escape and a pang of guilt hits me. I can't just_ leave_ for the entire summer and not tell my Mom. Well, I did tell her, but I doubt she remembers. She never does. But I can't interrupt the date. And I definately do not want to wait around. So, I grab a pen and paper off the desk to jot down a quick note to leave on Mom's room door:

_Mom,_

_I didn't want to interrupt your date, but I'm leaving for the summer to go on an iCarly road trip with Carly, Spencer and Freddie._ _I'll have my phone with me, if you need me._

_Have a nice summer,_

_Sam_

The word "love" was almost written as a closing statement, but it was unbelievably difficult to write that down and mean it. And it was even more impossible to say it.

I finally leave that lonely room and climb back down the fire escape. I yank the suitcase out of the bush and run to the front of the house to place the note into the mail box. I do so, then stair up at the sad, depressing house. Gone. I'm leaving this house for an entire three months. It was as if a huge weight was lifted off my aching shoulders. Another loud crash echoed from inside the house, which pulled me out of my trance. I ran as quickly as I could away from the house, and towards my home with hopes of having the best summer ever.

* * *

**2nd chapter done! its pretty sad...but whatever! i decided id put it up because the 1st chappie is so short. PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Such a fast response, you guys! Thanks SOO much to all readers! But keep reviewing, fellow fanficers! :D**

**btw, sjcheese95, you are a smartie :) I had planned this chapter EXACTLY about what you proposed before I opened your email. Are you reading my mind?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly...but I do own a pair of green socks :)**

* * *

"FREDDIE!" shrieks a familiar voice, "where HAVE you been!"

"Same place as always, Mom," I sigh, "Carly's."

"Oh, okay, well, it's just that I'm going to miss you SO much, because you're going away for the whole summer, and I just don't know what I'm going to do without my Fredbear," rambles Mrs. Benson, "and sometimes I just wonder if letting you go was a good decision and maybe I should make you stay home with me and we could go to Color-Me-Pot and – "

"MOM," I say, trying to keep my mother from any further rambling, "Spencer will be there and I'm going to be a junior next year. I will be FINE."

Mrs. Benson sighs and says, "Well, alright. You're growing up so fast!"

"I know, Mom, I know," I quickly say as I head towards my room to pack before she could pull me into a bone-crushing hug or try to convince me I'm sick and need to stay home.

I swiftly shut the door behind me and lock the door. I chuckle to myself, remembering how difficult it was to get that lock on my door. It's one of the conditions of me returning home after I "moved out," if sleeping on Carly's couch every night while renting out a utility room I barely ever occupied counts as moving out.

I turn around and span my room. My room hasn't changed since iCarly had begun, but I have. I've grown at least a foot and could finally pin down Carly (and even Sam) with ease. Other than the physical stuff, my interests have changed too. The Galaxy Wars bedspread is now the most hated thing in my room. Not only is it excruciatingly dorky, it also glows in the dark. It was cool when I was kid, but now, it just keeps me away from the little time I have to sleep after cramming for a test, or editing . That is one thing I would not be packing.

Packing! I have totally forgotten about that, and realize I have been laying on my irritating bedspread for half an hour. Boy, I'm tired. I only got five hours of sleep the night before, cramming for finals. But now, it's over and I have an entire summer of the Shays, Sam, and the open road. I smile as I rise from the bed and kneel in front of the already over flowing suitcases I have packed; one for tech things, and another for my stuff. I have triple checked the tech one already, that was easy, but the personal one is dfifficult. What do I bring? What do I need? What if I forget something?

I take a deep breath and laugh at myself. Chill out, Freddie. I double check the list I made. Everything is accounted for. Now, I should –

"FREDDIE!" my Mom screeches from the other side of the locked door.

"What, Mom?" I holler back. I am not going to open the door and risk a sobbing mother collapsing on top of me.

"Open this door immediately! I have something for you!" She says. I sigh and walk to the door. My hand lingers on the doorknob, wondering if I should open it or not.

"FREDDIE!" insists Mrs. Benson. I groan and open the door. I start laughing the second I see what she has in her hands. In her left, is a plate of cucumber cups, and in her right is a handle to a huge red suitcase with a white cross on it and the words "FIRST-AID."

"No," I manage to choke out through my fits of laughter.

"Yes! Please? It's the least I could do," she argues.

"Mom, I'm only allowed one suitcase personal suitcase and the tech stuff for iCarly," I explain, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Well, maybe Spencer will let you bring-"

"No, Mom. We'll be fine," I say cutting her off before she can say anything else.

"Fine," she says defeated, "At least eat these cucumber cups."

"Alright," I agree, even though they are disgusting. I force one down my throat and smile. She smiles back and eats one too.

"Ok, well I'm going to get to bed early tonight, big day tomorrow," I say.

"Right. Well, I won't have a lot of time to say goodbye to you in the morning because I have to be at work early tomorrow, so I just wanted to say I love you and I will miss you so much, Fredward," she says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"I love you too, Mom," I say as I pull her into a hug, "and I'll always have my phone with me, so you can always reach me."

"O-Okay," she says, crying now as she squeezed him tighter. I let her hug me for a few moments, until I eventually remove her constricting arms from me.

"'Night, Mom," I say.

"Goodnight, Fredward," she says as she turns to walk back down the hallway with the plate and gigantic first-aid kit.

I shut the door again, but don't lock it. I change into a pair of flannel pants and survey the room once more, double checking if there is anything I forgot to pack. I scan from my bed, to my door, to my desk and then I stop. On the end of my desk is a picture frame. This is the only thing that has changed in my room. What previously was a framed picture of Carly with hearts around her, is now a framed picture of Sam and I, in one of the rare moments where she isn't abusing me or me glaring at her. It is my absolute favorite picture, and my favorite thing in my room. I pick it up, and place it safely on the top of my stuff in my suitcase. I zip it shut and crawl into bed under the ugly bedspread. This is the last time I will have to sleep under this terrible bedspread all summer. This is going to be the best summer ever.

* * *

**Wow, that was actually kind of difficult to write...but I hope you liked it! So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Beeteedubs, who just saw iGotAHotRoom? GREAT right? it seemed short to me...but so funny! When you review (WHICH YOU WILL) tell me what you thought of iGotAHotRoom...I'm curious of my lovely readers thoughts :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! Im SOO sorry I havent updated in a while! I just finished a run of a show I was in, so tech and production week were a little crazy. **

**So some readers have been saying it is seeming a little sad...which I didnt intend on it being...so hopefully this chappie will change that! So keep reading!**

ch4.

"_Sam...Sam..." a familiar voice said, "Sam..."_

_Sam looked up, and saw the softest, kindest chocolate eyes boring into her crystal blue ones._

"_Sam," He said as he walked toward her. He kept walking but for some reason, he could never reach her. "Sam..."_

"SAM! SAM!" a voice screeched from above, "Wake up!"

"Wha...?" Sam murmured in response.

"I've been trying to wake you up for at least ten minutes! Get up, we have to leave in half an hour!" Carly said.

"Mehhhhhhh," Sam groaned as she took the thrown pillow and covered her head with it**.**

"Fine, if you don't get up, then no bacon for you," Carly said in a sing-song voice, as she jumped off the trampoline at the bottom of her bed and skipped out of the room.

"WHAT?" Sam said as she leaped of the ice cream sandwich couch and chased after Carly.

"Gerrrrrrd mornin'!" Spencer said to the girls while cooking bacon.

"Good morning," Carly said as she sat down on a stool at the bar. Sam didn't say a word, and just simply walked over to Spencer, picked up a piece of sizzling bacon from the pan, and plopped it into her mouth.

"How did you...? Nevermind," Spencer said, as he just grabbed another piece of uncooked bacon to replace the other piece.

"I can't believe its finally here! The iCarly roadtrip!" Carly said as she hopped up and down on her stool.

"Yeah, and doesn't Fredwierd have an itinerary or something planned out?" Sam asked as she grabbed a bottle of root beer out of the fridge. She then snapped off the cap and started to chug.

"He does indeed. And he can drive too, since he got his license a week ago. And bacon and root beer? Really, Sam?" Carly said.

"Yeah?" Sam said, wondering what was wrong with her breakfast choice.

"Buenos dias, chicas!" Freddie said as he walked into the Shay apartment with two rolling suitcases, "Señor."

"'Morning," Carly said as Spencer put a breakfast plate in front of Carly.

"'Sup, Freddachini,"Sam said.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Spencer asked Freddie.

"No, thanks, I'm good. Are you guys pumped?" Freddie said as he stacked his suitcases with the rest of the suitcases next to the stairs.

"Oh, yeah!" the other three responded in unison.

"Good, now I have copies of the itineraries for all of you," he started to explain while giving out the sheets of paper, "And I oriented it as well as I could so we hit all the spots you guys wanted and kept the driving time to a minimum. See, the first place we're gunna go is–"

At that moment, a paper airplane crashed into the side of Freddie Benson's head. He simply stopped speaking and looked up at Sam Puckett, who sat beaming on the stool next to Carly.

"Anyway, the first place we're going to go is Hollywood, and the drive there is the longest," Freddie continued.

"How long?" Carly asked.

"A little over 18 hours," Freddie said.

"Mehhhhhhhhhhh," Spencer and Sam both complained in unison.

"Spencer, it's cool, we'll alternate driving and Sam...Well, you're just gunna have to deal with it," Freddie said. In retort, Sam threw a piece of bacon at Freddie's face. It stuck to the side of his head.

"Why," Freddie said slowly turning to Sam, "Did you do that?" She simply shrugged and returned to her root beer. Then, all of the sudden an obnoxious honk tone rang out from outside.

"Oh! That's Socko with the recreational vehicle," Spencer said putting the dirty dishes in the sink. "Carly, can you clean these while Freddie and I take care of the bags?"

"Sure," Carly said, "Sam, help me?"

"Don't count on it," Sam said as she took the piece of bacon that was previously on Freddie's face out of his hand and plopped on the couch munching on the bacon. Freddie rolled his eyes and walked over to Spencer to help with the luggage, as Carly began to wash the dishes. As soon as the elevator door shut, Carly turned to look at Sam.

"So, why did you keep saying Freddie's name in your sleep?" Carly asked with a slight grin on her face.

"I wasn't," Sam said, b;ushing.

"Yes, you were," Carly laughed.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES, SAM!" Carly said, getting annoyed at Sam's denial.

"I-I don't know. Maybe I was, uh, dreaming about beating up the nerd," Sam said a little frightened, even though Sam knew exactly why she was saying Freddie's name.

"Uh-huh," Carly said while drying off the pan, "Are you sure?"

"Umm," Sam stuttered. Sam was a great liar, but there was one person she could never lie well to: Carly. Sam looked at Carly, who had a smile and raised eyebrow on her face. After a long, and painful (well, to Sam anyway) pause, Sam said, "Yea..."

"Okay," Carly chuckled as she put away the last dish, "Let's go!" Sam got up from the couch and met Carly at the elevator. " 'Bye, apartment!"

When Carly and Sam got outside the Bushwell Plaza, after random screaming from Lewbert, they saw a huge RV in front of them. It was the same one that the foursome used when searching for bigfoot. Yes, they did eventually get the RV back, after the police found it stranded on the side of a road. Carly and Sam went inside, and found Freddie already setting up the tech equipment and Spencer stocking the tiny fridge with pre-purchased groceries. The RV was much like any other regular RV. Across from the entrance door was a table that connected to a wall with two cushioned benches on either side of it. The table could fold up, so the two benches could form into a sort of bed. More towards the back of the RV was a kitchen supplied with all the kitchen necessities in miniature, such as a tiny oven, microwave, sink and fridge. All the way in the back of the RV was a room with a double bed. Between the room and the kitchen was a tiny entrance way with a door on each side. The door on entrance door side held just a shower and small toilet, with a tiny mirror on the door. The opposite door held a closet. All the way in the front of the RV there were the large, leather driver and passenger seats. The seats were blocked off by glass wall **(Meet the Focker's-esque?). **It was tight for the four of them, but it was a lot bigger than a space-pod, after all.

"Alright, are we ready?" Carly asked as she slipped onto the table bench.

"Yeah! All take first driving shift, okay, Freddie?" Spencer said, as he bounded towards the glass door and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Wait," Freddie began, "Here's the GPS. I already programmed our entire trip into it."

"Dork..." Sam mumbled as she flopped onto the double bed.

"Okay! Hold onto your pants, kids, because here," Spencer started the RV, "We," A roar sounded from the engine, "G-"

"FREDDIE!" a familiar voice screeched from outside the RV.

"Mom?" said a shocked Freddie as he dropped some sort of technical device. He got up and opened the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work!"

"Oh, Freddie, I had to leave, I had to see you off," Mrs. Benson said to him as she crushed him in a bone-cracking hug. "And please, take this," she said as she rolled the huge first-aid suitcase from behind her.

"Mom, it's really small, we don't have any room for– " Freddie began.

"Okay, Mrs. Benson, we'll take it," Carly said appearing behind Freddie.

"What?" Freddie, Sam and Spencer said as Carly stepped out of the RV.

"We'll put it in the under storage space," Carly said, "Sam, help?"

"Mehhhhh," Sam started to complain.

"SAM," Carly reprimanded.

"Fine," Sam groaned as she got up and pushed Freddie aside to get through the entrance door. _Wow...Freddie has some muscles to him...STOP_, Sam thought to herself. Sam began to help Carly with the first-aid suitcase as Freddie and Mrs. Benson said their goodbye's outside on the curb. When Sam shut the storage door and Carly went back into the RV, Sam looked at the mother and son. She couldn't help but sense a small feeling of sadness about her own mother, or lack there of.

Sam didn't realize she had been standing there staring at the two until Freddie came up to her, put his hands on her shoulders and quietly said, "Sam?"

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah," she said. Sam could feel his eyes piercing through her tough exterior. She was afraid of it. "We, uh, we gotta go, come on," Sam said as she leaped into the RV. That was the closest Freddie had gotten to Sam in a while. He was sad the moment was so short, and he sighed and followed her into the RV. Hopefully, the moments won't be so short this summer. And Sam won't be so scared.

"Anyways," Spencer said once the three teens were all inside the RV, "For realsies this time, here we GOOO!" And the RV sped off away from Bushwell Plaza for the rest of the summer.

**Wow, this took a longer to write than I thought...I hope you guys like it! PLLLEEASEEE review! I beg! The more the reviews, the faster I update :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guyzzzz! You're awesome! The last chapter I posted right before I went to bed, and I loved waking up to SOOO many reviews! **

**danica456, your review of chapter 4 made me LOL.**

**Oh my you know what I realized I've been forgetting? DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly...I know, shocking.**

* * *

The first two hours of the iCarly Roadtrip is rather calm; Spencer's driving, Sam's sleeping of course, Freddie's doing something with the tech stuff across the table from me, and I'm planning our next iCarly. I wasn't really expecting calm at all, not with the iCarly crew stuck in an RV for 18 hours. Well, it's probably because Sam is asleep. ICarly would be so strange without Sam. Actually, there probably wouldn't even be an iCarly without Sam. Sam keeps everything new and interesting. No one ever knows what she will do and say next. And Freddie, what would we ever do without Freddie? Of course we need him for the iCarly tech stuff, but he also can bring pretty good ideas to iCarly.

All of the sudden, the bedroom door opens and Sam comes out yawning. Now, the trouble starts.

"So where are we?" Sam asks.

"In an RV," Freddie slyly replies, not even looking up from whatever tech equipment he was fixing. Sam merely flicks him in the head as she walks to the front of the RV to Spencer and then shuts the glass door. Freddie doesn't even look up when she flicks him. Things have been a lot different between them recently. It seems that they are bored with each other. I know that sounds strange, but it does feel that way. See, they would make each other annoyed and now I think they're just used to it. But I think its because they don't want to be mean to each other anymore.

"We're almost in Oregon," Sam says as she shuts the glass door behind her and slides in the table next to me.

"We're making pretty good time," Freddie says.

"That's good. Freddie, so how are we going to record every SECOND of this trip, exactly?" I ask.

"Right! Okay, so I have several cameras for this adventure," He says as he digs through his bag. "One, the classic digital camera, two, a video camera, and three, even a good old instant Polaroid camera.." He pulls put 3 devices, a red digital camera, silver video camera, and a white instant Polaroid camera and puts them on the table.

"Oo, I like this," Sam says as she picks up the instant Polaroid camera and starts to examine it.

"Yeah, I thought you would," Freddie says with a slight smile while watching her. Freddie's face softened while he watched her, but then he soon caught me examining him examining her, and he blushed and looked down. He loves her! I knew it.

"And this camera isn't really used for iCarly, right?" Sam asks, completely oblivious to what just happened.

"Yeah, since it's an instant," Freddie says, regaining his composure, "And unless we want to scan the pictures in, it's not really for iCarly, it's just for us. And I have refills for it in my bag when you need some. And I'll show you how to– "

***SNAP***

"Oh my gosh, Freddie, you are SO cute," Sam says through chokes of laughter as she examines the picture she took of Freddie without permission.

"Let me see!" I say. I look over and start laughing quite hard myself. Freddie's one eye is half closed and his mouth is slightly open in the picture. He looks absolutely ridiculous.

"Let me see," Freddie says with a worried look on his face. Sam turns the picture to Freddie and his face falls.

"This is getting shredded," Freddie says as he grabs the picture out of Sam's hand.

Sam immediately stops laughing, grabs Freddie's wrist and says, "You better give me back that picture."

"Make me," Freddie says, as he looks at her with challenging eyes. She then uses her grip on his wrist to pull herself on top of the table as she tries to wrestle the picture from him. This image of Sam wrestling Freddie as he holds the picture high in the air only makes me laugh harder. Eventually, Sam stops wrestling Freddie and just kind of sits there leaning on him. This shocks Freddie so he looks down at her with questioning eyes. After two seconds, she tickles him under his arm, causing him to let go of the picture. Sam catches it then runs back into the bedroom with the Polaroid camera.

"How did–? Whatever," Freddie says as he sits up straight. I'm still crying laughing.

"I have now hidden the beautiful Freddie portrait," Sam says as she walks out of the bedroom and sits back next to me. "I think we should scan that one."

"No, we are NOT scanning that one," Freddie says.

"Whatever you say, Fredalupe," Sam says.

At that moment, Spencer opens the glass door and calls, "Yo, Freddie, can you take the wheel for a while? The cows are talking to me."

"Uh, sure...Wait, what?" Freddie says as he stands up.

"Don't ask," I interrupt, "just pretend you know what he's talking about." It's better to not question Spencer, when someone does, you never know when he'll stop talking.

"Okay," Freddie says with a sigh as he slips into the driver seat. Spencer shut the glass door behind him and sits down in Freddie previous seat. He slumps down and puts his face against the table.

"Are you oka– "Sam begins to ask. But all of the sudden, Spencer shoots up, and puts his face against the window.

"SILENCE COWS!" Spencer screams.

"Okay, okay, Spencer, I think you should take a nap," I say as I coax him off the window. Shockingly, he follows me as I pull him to the bedroom and he lays down. I pull the blinds on the window and shut the door as I leave.

"And THAT was completely normal," Sam says as I sit across from her at the table.

"Yeah, Spence gets a little crazy if he drives for too long. Let's just say we're lucky that Freddie got his license," I explain.

"Alrighty, then. Hey wanna take pictures of funny looking people driving next to us?" Sam asks as she kneels in her seat to get a better angle of the people in the cars next to us.

"Um, no thanks, I'm going to give Freddie company for a few moments," I say to her.

"Oh, um, okay," Sam replies. Wait, thats strange. Is that a hint of...jealousy I see in her eyes? How strange. I get up, open the glass door, slide into the passenger seat, and close the door again.

"Oh, hey Carly," Freddie says.

"Hey," I say.

"How's Spencer?" Freddie asks with a worried expression.

"He's fine. Ish. He gets a little crazy if he drives for too long," I confess.

"Oh, okay," He responds. Now, there is an awkward silence. I sneak a glance at him, and he looks a bit nervous, like he's hiding something. What is it he could be nervous about? I wonder what it could– OH! I remember! I caught him looking at Sam.

"So, I like the Polaroid camera idea," I say looking over at Freddie.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty cool," Freddie says keep his eyes on the road.

"And...I think Sam likes it, too, " I say. Freddie had a small smile on his face for a split second, then it switched to worry.

"Yeah, I thought she would like it," He says, then adds quickly, "And–and you, too."

"Right," I say. I then glance back through the glass door, and see Sam taking pictures through the window. Then she glances back to us with those same slightly worried, slightly jealous eyes. She sees me looking, and glance back at the camera.

"You rather liked her reaction to the camera," I say, taunting again.

"I–I don't know what you're talking about," Freddie says quickly.

"I think you do," I say.

"I want that picture back," Freddie says, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm not sure if you're getting that back any time soon. Sam hid it. And I think she rather likes that picture," I say, prodding again.

He smiles briefly then rolls his eyes and says, "Fine, she can keep the picture. But I want my own."

I laugh then say, "Okay, it's a deal. But I don't want her to know I was involved."

He laughs and says, "Alright, she won't know. But you have to help me plan."

"Hmm, okay," I agree, "Well, you can't do it now because you're driving."

"True," he says, "How about we –"

...tO bE cOnTiNuEd...

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUUUN.**

**Cliff hangerrrr.**

**Hehehehe :)**

**sorry to be so cruel, but I don't want to switch POVs in one chapter. And thats why this chappie is kinda tiny. If you REVIEW soon, ill UPDATE soon :D**

**love ya'll! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its so late! I was on vacation, and summer reading :(. And im going on vacation again soon, but ill try to write :D**

**Disclaimer: I own iCarly LOL jk I don't.**

Ch6

Ha! Look at that guy. I snap a picture of the odd looking guy in the red Toyota next to the RV. I look forward to the driving compartment and see Carly looking at me. Quickly, I turn away and look back at the camera. Maybe she didn't see me. What am I talking about? She saw me. Whatever. So I look back up at the two of them. I can't see Freddie's face, but I can see Carly's. She has a small smile on her face. Is she starting to warm up to Freddie's love for her? I don't know what I would do if they ended up together. Ugh, I don't want to think about that idea. Let's get back to creeping on passer-bys.

For the next hour, I got several great pictures, using the digital camera though so all iCarly fans can see the odd looking people. And I snacked a bit on the cheese puffs in the cabinet. And by a bit, I mean I ate the whole family-sized bag. Spencer eventually came out of the bedroom.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask Spencer.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer said, while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, nothing," I say suppressing a laugh.

"Whatcha doing?" He asks.

"Stalking strangers," I say as I snap a picture of an old lady driving a Hummer.

"So the usual?"

"Yep." I respond. Spencer then puts his hand into the cheese puff bag, and pulls nothing out but a processed-cheese covered hand. I glance down at my lap when he looks at me. He then stands up and gets a bag Fladoodles out.

"Fladoodles!" I laugh out as I rip open the bag.

"Yep, they're actually pretty good," Spencer says as he walks over to the fridge, "Want something to drink? We have Pepi Cola, root beer, oystamato."

"Root beer. Why do you have oystamato?" I ask. EVERYONE hates that drink. I don't even know why they sell it because who would buy it besides Spencer? Probably the elderly. They are so irritating...Oh wait, Spencer's been talking.

"– And I figured if my pants were like that, I'D be like that," Spencer finishes.

"Right," I say. I don't want to tell him I didn't here a word of what he said, he might was to explain it again.

"Need help?" Spencer asks as he hands me my root beer and sits across from me.

"Sure!" Then we spent the next hour taking pictures, eating Fladoodles, and me thinking while he rambles about who knows what. Finally, Carly comes out of the driving compartment.

"Got any good shots?" Carly asks as she shuts the glass door.

"Yeah, a few, and with the digital so all the baby iCars can see," I say with my baby voice. She laughs and sits down across from me.

"So, what we're you two talking about for so long?"Spencer asks. Thankfully.

"Uh, nothing," she says looking at her thumbs, "I fell asleep for an hour."

"Uh-huh," I say. I think I'd rather not know.

"So, Freddie's going to switch with Spencer soon, so we can shoot iCarly," Carly says as she puts her hand into the bag of cheese-puffs and gets the same result Spencer did. She just rolls her eyes and puts her hand into the Fladoodle bag, which is also empty.

"Really, you guys?" Carly says as she looks at the two of us. We both look down at our laps. She sits down next to me.

"It's okay, we're gunna stop half way through our episode, right?"I ask. Our iCarly episode schedule was going to be rather spastic this summer. And I wasn't really listening when Carly was trying to explain it to me. I figured I'd just go with the flow, as usual.

"Yea, we will," Carly says.

"Okay, well I'm going to switch with Freddo now," Spencer says as he gets up and opens the glass door.

"Hey, guys, pumped for our first roadtrip show?" Freddie says as he walks out of the driving compartment.

"Oh, yeah!" Carly and I say at the same time.

"How was driving for so long?" Carly asks.

"Well, wouldn't you know? You were in there with him the whole time," I say before Freddie can answer.

"She fell asleep for most of it," Freddie confirms. He looks kind of defensive as he says it. Thats strange. And I don't think very good. "And driving was fine," he says as he starts to fix up the technical equipment next to the table. Then there is an awkward silence, which is very rare among the iCarlies.

"Uh, Sam got some great pictures!" Carly says to eliminate the awkwardness.

"Awesome!" Freddie says as he picks up the digital camera on the table and starts to laugh as he looks through the pictures. "Yeah, these are great, I'll have to put these up after the show."

"Thanks," I say, my cheeks feel a little warm, "when do we start?"

"30 minutes," He says as he looks at his watch.

"Alrighty, I'm gunna shower," Carly says as she gets up.

"I will after you, so be speedy," I tell her as she walks into the bathroom.

"Okay!" she calls from inside the bathroom. I turn around to face back to Freddie, who's still looking through the pictures I took. I just watch his face as he looks through the pictures. His discreet side smile gets larger as he clicks through the pictures. I watch his for a few minutes just thinking about how much I love that side smile. Then all of the sudden, he falls down into the seat next to me, hysterically laughing.

"What?" I say as I start chuckling myself. He's laughing so hard he's crying. The only response I get is more raucous laughter.

"What?" I exclaim as I lean over him to grab his opposite arm that's holding the camera. He won't let go of the camera, so I put my hand over his to keep him from shaking the camera. Then I see the picture that made him laugh so hard. It was a picture of funny looking bald guy, but in the background in a further car, there is an old woman staring straight at the camera. She has a shocked expression on her face, wide mouth, but in her white beehive formed hair, a tiny chipmunk is peeking out. That chipmunk is staring straight at the camera as well. I fall over in a fit of hilarious laughter and find myself crying, too. That picture is so priceless, only because you can't see the old lady unless one really looks. After a while, I realize that whatever I was leaning on had stopped moving. I wipe the tears out of my eyes and look up. Freddie is leaning over me, staring at me. I fell into his lap sometime in my fit of laughter. He has that amazing side smile on his face. For the next few moments, we just stare at each other, forgetting who we're supposed to be, what we should do. He starts to lean closer to my face. Could this be for real? Am I dreaming? I begin to close my eyes when –

"Okay, Sam, you can shower now!" Carly interrupts as she comes out of the bedroom, fully dressed. Freddie and I repel apart as Carly walks into the kitchen.

"O–okay," I stammer as I brush past Carly and rush into the bathroom. I shut the bathroom door and sit down on the toilet cover. What just happened? Was that really me? What–what just happened? I'm stammering in my thoughts? Jeez. I just need to take a shower. I get in the shower, pondering on what just happened. I seem to be moving in a daze as I turn off the shower, put on a towel, and walk into the bedroom. My mind is spinning as I throw on clothes from my bag. I look into the mirror, and take a deep breath. Calm down. Soon, the camera will be rolling, and I cannot seem so distracted. I shake my head and take another deep breath. Regular old Sam. Regular old Sam.

"Alrighty, ready for another iCarly?" I shout as I leap out of the bedroom.

**Ahhh I'm so sorry its so short! I wanted to switch to POV AGAIN. But please don't kill meee 3333 thank you guys so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEWWWW 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews ya'll!**

**disclaimer: iCarly is not mine to care for, feed and nurture.**

* * *

Ch7

She's so beautiful, laughing. Her glistening blond curls are draping over my lap, as she laughs so hard a single tear streaks down her soft pale skin. She wipes the tears out of her eyes and looks at me. I didn't realize how close we were. I can't believe she hasn't hit me yet. I must get closer to her. Slowly, I lean closer to her beautiful face, testing her limits. Her eyes are closing! Could this be for real? Am I dreaming? It's finally going to happen, what I've been dreaming of since the first time we kissed when –

"Okay, Sam, you can shower now!" Carly interrupts as she comes out of the bedroom, fully dressed. Sam and I repel apart as Carly walks into the kitchen.

"O–okay," Sam stammers as she leaps over me and slams the bathroom door. Damn it, Carly. So close, yet...so far. I may never get that opportunity again. But, why was she closing her eyes? Does she feel the same? Or was she just...caught in the moment. I doubt she feels the same, how could she? WHY would she? Once, in a lifetime shot, destroyed by Carly Shay. Well, not intentionally, so chill out, Freddie. But still, so close, yet so far.

"Are you okay?" Carly says, interrupting my inner monologue. She seems to interrupt a lot. Chill out, Freddie.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I croak out. Wow, that sounded a little bit mean.

"Obviously not," she responds with a worried face, "What happened? Did Sam like your PearPhone again?"

"No," I chuckle slightly, trying to seem fine.

"Then what?" She nudges on.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I say as I begin setting up for iCarly.

Carly grabs me by the shoulders and says, "Freddie. I'm not an idiot. What happened?"

I say nothing, but she studies my face. She can read people like a book, despite how hard I try to hide all my emotions. And for some reason, she reminded me of a inquisitive mother, always wanting to make it better and fix it. I sigh as I turn away from her and continue fixing up the tech stuff. Carly sits down, disappointed in her lack of knowledge. You know what? I'm tired of keeping this all to myself.

"We almost kissed," I nonchalantly say.

"WHAT?" Carly screams as she shoots up.

"Shh, I know you heard me," I continue as if I was talking about the weather.

"Well–what? How– how, what?" She whispers urgently. I shrug, testing the camera. She falls back down in her seat. A small smile creeps on my face.

"Okay, well, what happened?" She asks after she took moment to collect herself.

"We were laughing over a picture, she ended up on my lap, I leaned down, she closed her eyes, and you came in," I explain as I turn on my laptop.

"What? So I totally ruined it? UGH!" She said as she puts her face in her hands.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably nothing. She was probably about to slap me," I say as I sync the camera to the laptop.

"Uh-huh," she says. Oh, shoot. That statement probably gave away way too much information. But, Carly said nothing more of it, as she flipped through the iCarly schedule and I set up the equipment.

"Alrighty, ready for another iCarly?" Sam shouts as she leaps out of the bedroom. She obviously wasn't frazzled at all by what just happened.

"Yeah!" Carly says, matching her excitement. Carly always has been a great actress.

"2 minutes, you guys," I say as I fix the last few things. Carly and Sam start going over the episode. After a minute and a half I say, "30 seconds," and pass Sam her remote.

I point the camera at Carly and Sam who are jogging in place in front of the window, so it seems as if they are running. "Alright, in five, four, three, two," and iCarly begins.

"I'm Carly," Carly pants.

"And I'm Sam," Sam pants. "And we can run SUPER FAST!" And they speed up their jogging in place. I then pan out, so the viewers can tell its just a window.

"Just kidding!" the two girls chime.

"This is the first episode of the," Carly says, then Sam joins in with her, "iCarly Roadtrip!"

"We're going to be traveling AAALL around the U.S. of A.," Sam sings.

"Hey, you might see us around your hometown!" Carly says with a bright smile.

"But, please, not tooo many pictures," Sam jokes as she puts the back of her hand to her forehead. I then turn on the camera flash effect as Sam and Carly do model poses. Soon, we moved onto the next segment where Carly and Sam give a tour of the RV, which included us scaring Spencer. We did a couple more segments, and then the RV started to turn into our first rest stop.

"WhoOoOoOoOah!" Sam and Carly wail as they pretend they are falling over each other.

"We're reaching our first rest stop!" Carly says.

"So we can interview the first person we see at this lovely Chili My Bowl, here," Sam explains.

"How is that possible, you say?" Carly asks rhetorically, "Well, Freddie has some cool technology that can handle that, right? Tell the people, Freddie."

"Well," I say as I turn the camera to me, "you see, I'm using a different camera than we usually use for iCarly, and there is this system called–" and something hit me in the head.

"Ow?" I exclaim with a questioning inflection as I turn the camera to the other two girls and pick up the pickle that was thrown.

"You were boring me. And the viewers, right viewers?"Sam asked with a baby voice, leaning in camera.

"Where did you get a pickle?" I ask from behind camera.

"My pocket, duh," she says rolling her eyes.

"Ooookay," Carly says. Then the RV stops. "The RV has stopped! Now it is time for a Random Interview!" Sam runs out of the RV, Carly following behind and I filming it all behind. Sam runs into the Chili My Bowl and sits down next to an old man, who WAS peacefully enjoying his chili in his booth

"Hello, Mr. Jenkins," Sam says to the old man as Carly slips into the opposite side of the booth across the old man.

"What?" the shakey old man slowly responds.

"How's that chili?" Carly asks.

"It's–It's fine. Who are you?" the old man replies.

"What's your favorite shape?" Sam asks.

"What?" he says.

"Your favorite shape, what is it?" Sam asks again urgently.

"Are you my grandchildren?" he asks?

"YES!" Carly screams.

"Where's my birthday money?" Sam cries.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rosey, here's 25 cents, buy yourself a nice new board game," he apologizes as he hands her a quarter.

"I can't buy anything with a quarter, gramps!" Sam screams as she stands up, throws the quarter on the table, and runs away.

Carly sits there for a moment, then screams, "Coming, Auntie!" and follows Sam. I chase after them both, as they run into the RV.

"Well, that was fun!" Sam says as she flops onto the table bench in the RV.

"Yup! And a great ending to the first iCarly Roadtrip episode! We'll be posting pictures of our trip, for ya'll to look at," Carly says to the viewers.

"Including ones that I have been taking of funny drivers on the road," Sam says as she sits up on the bench.

"And there's a rather funny one that Sam and Freddie were both looking at earlier," Carly prods. A faint blush creeps on Sam's cheeks as she looks down at her thumbs and a quick smile dashes on her face, but then turns to worried, embarrassed face. I wonder what that means...

"It's priceless!" Sam says after she quickly recomposes herself and stands up.

"Alrighty, well that's all for this iCarly!" Carly says.

"Don't forget to feed your potted plants," Sam says with a serious face.

"Potted plants are people, too!" screams Carly.

"And, we're clear," I chuckle, "GREAT show guys."

"Obviously," Sam says as she flops back down onto the table bench.

"Alright, who's ready for some chili!" Spencer says as he bursts out of the bathroom.

"Me!" Everyone shouts. We all raced out of the RV and into Chili My Bowl. For the next hour and a half we laughed, ate chili and talked about our future plans.

"We should probably get back on the road," I say. We all get up and throw away our empty chili bowls.

"Wait," Sam says, stopping as we were all leaving the restaurant, "can we get some to go?"

"Sure," Spencer says and hands her some money, "be quick though." Carly, Spencer and I head back to the RV while Sam gets the chili. A few minutes later, Sam comes back with two huge tubs of chili.

"How did you–?" Spencer begins to ask.

"Don't ask, just DRIVE," Sam responds.

"Spence, do you mind driving for like 30 minutes so I can put away the tech stuff?" Freddie asks.

"Sure," Spencer says as he pops into the driving compartment and closes the door. In a matter of seconds, we were back on the highway. Carly gets out a book and starts reading at the table, Sam is trying to figure away to squeeze the chili tubs into the already Sam-snack filled miniature fridge and I am putting away the tech equipment. When I finally had everything away, I take the laptop back out and upload the pictures Sam had taken. I see the crazy lady picture and begin to chuckle silently to myself again. But, this picture also brings back memories of what happened when Sam and I laughed at it. My mind is racing, trying to decode what happened earlier as I post the pictures and put away the laptop. Eventually, I go to switch with Spencer, my mind still occupied. Before I know it, I had been driving for two hours, and night had blackened the sky. Spencer comes in to switch, but I tell him I am fine. I want to stay in here for a while, just some time by myself to think. After another 30 minutes, the glass door slides open again and she flops into the passenger seat.

"Hey, Sam?" I say as she opens the window slightly.

"Hi," she says a bit harshly, she has the Polaroid camera in her hand.

"What's wrong?" I ask my eyes darting between her and the road.

"Too much chili," she chokes out, "Feeling sick."

"Ah, sorry about that. Is Carly awake?" I ask, trying to be helpful.

"No, her and Spencer are both sleeping."

"Okay, I'll help you," I say standing up, but keeping my hands on the wheel, "Would you take the wheel for a minute?"

"Sure," she says as she takes the wheel and I get out of the driving compartment chuckling. She doesn't know how to drive. I gotta be quick then. I grab ginger ale out of the fridge and Saltine crackers and a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Here you go," I say handing her the items as she switches seats.

"Thanks," she says and then gulps down the ginger ale. She puts her hair up into a ponytail, and leans toward the window with her eyes closed. Then, there's a silence for a few moments before I finally muster up the courage to talk about earlier.

"Sam, about earlier, I just wanted to–" I begin shakily. And a loud snore is heard next to me. I look over at her and she's fast asleep with her right leg folded under her left and her head leaning against the wall. I chuckle lightly, as I steer with one hand so I can reach over to her and cap the ginger ale in her hand and put it on the floor in front of her with the bowl and Saltines. Luckily, I had put on a jacket earlier (this RV can get chilly), so I take it off and drape it over her. She looks rather peaceful. So beautiful. I see the exit for the rest stop, and drive in. I park the RV and go grab a blanket so I could sleep in the driver seat. I sit down in the seat and look at Sam. Perfect! I grab the Polaroid camera off the floor and snap a picture of her. I slip the picture into my shirt pocket. Ha, now I have my own picture.**ore? Want more SOON? Well then, REVIEW!**

* * *

the endings kinda cheesey, but I love it :D I hope you guys like the long chappie! Want some m


	8. Chapter 8

Hey partay peopleeee! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I AM SOOOOOO sorry for updating SOO late. I've been away on vacation, and have had tons of summer reading, and had writers block for a day. But…SORRY!

**Btw, thepersistantreader, when I first read your review, I thought your username said therapist, so I thought your review was going to read something like "there is something wrong with you, I can help you," but your review was wonderful! Don't worry, remember: the trip lasts the whole summer, just wait :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't not not not not not not not unown iCarly. Confuzzled?

* * *

**

Wow, that bed is shockingly comfortable. Even when Spencer kicks me. But that's nothing some duck tape can't solve. I slowly begin to sit up and lean against the wall at the head of the bed. Oh no. I never told Sam and Freddie about their sleeping arrangements, which was originally them sleeping on the table benches, which form into a twin bed. I know, aren't I evil? Well, not really. They may think that now, but hopefully they won't think that for long. But I wonder how they did sleep. Well, only one way to find out.

I get up and walk into the kitchen area. I look around but I don't see them in here. Where could they be? That's when I look up and notice the two hands in the driver compartment. I sneak up to the glass and peer in. There I see Freddie sleeping in the drivers seat with his arm draping over the armrest, and his hand in the middle of the space between the two seats. In the passenger seat lays Sam, with her arm and hand in the same fashion. Their hands were a quarter inch from touching. I smile and plop down onto the table bench. I wonder how that happened? Maybe they fell asleep holding hands? Ha, I doubt it, they probably fell asleep slapping each other or something. That's really a shame, too. They're both CLEARLY in love with each other, but they just won't admit it. Drives me CRAZY! Well, I might as well start breakfast. I get up and begin to make some scrambled eggs. Then Spencer came out of the bedroom.

"Hi," Spencer faintly says as he stumbles onto the table bench.

"Good morning to you, too" I laugh.

"Where's Sam and Freddie?" he asks. I nod toward the drivers compartment. He looks in the direction of my nod.

"OoOoOo well that's interesting," Spencer says as he looks back at me.

"Yep," I respond, "and FRUSTRATING!"

"I know, but just give it some time and—" Spencer begins, but I quickly interrupt.

"No! We've given them ENOUGH time, Spencer! We have been waiting for years for them to realize on their own. Well, we have waited too long, and I think they need a push. WE are going to push them," I say.

"Oh, uh…Okay," Spencer manages to spurt out, "What are we gunna do?"

"Well, just try to put them together at any chance," I explain, "Like their sleeping arrangement helps. Just stuff like that."

"Ahh, alright," Spencer replies as I place a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. He begins to devour it with unnecessary speed.

"Do you haf any bacon?" Spencer says with a gushing mouthful of eggs.

"Yes," I chuckle, "And sausage. But it'll wake Sam up."

"No it won't, she couldn't smell it through the glass," Spencer retorts.

"Wanna bet?" I mock. I then put one measly slice of bacon onto the sizzling pan. We both look toward the driving compartment. The second our eyes hit the compartment door, it was already being opened by Sam.

"I smelt bacon!" Sam sang as she sat across from Spencer.

"Yes, it'll be ready in a few minutes," I say putting more slice of bacon onto the pan. "Here's some eggs in the mean time."

"Gracias, chica," Sam says, digging into her eggs.

"Isn't random Spanish Freddie's thing," Spencer asks, with a little glint in his eye.

"Ugh, the old dork must be rubbing off on me. Eww," She quickly responds. Spencer and I exchange glances.

"So how'd you sleep last night, Sam?" I ask.

"Goog," she mumbles through eggs.

"Swallow, please," I beg her. She swallows.

"How did you end up sleeping like that?" Spencer asks.

"Hmm, I don't remember," Sam says, playing with her eggs, "I started to feel sick, and since you two bums were asleep, Freddie helped me."

"Ahh, I see," I reply. Aww, that's so sweet. Freddie then came out of the drivers apartment.

"Buenos dias," Freddie mumbles, rubbing his neck.

"Morning," Spencer says, "how was driving last night?"

"Fine, it was good. We got about 10 hours of driving done last night, only 8 hours more till we hit Hollywood," Freddie says with a smile.

"Want some B-fast?" I ask Freddie, handing him a plate on the counter.

"Thanks," He says as he takes the plate. But before he can sit down, I slyly slide into the seat next to Spencer with my own plate, forcing him to sit next to Sam. He cautiously sits down, but it turns out there was no need for caution. Sam subconsciously scoots over to give him more room as she inhales her breakfast. Freddie's face expressed just a pinch of shock with a miniscule side smile.

"So, it's almost 11 am now," I say, "When should our ETA be, then?"

"Well, if we start driving at 11, it should put us there around 6:30 pm," Freddie explains.

"OoOo just in time for dinner," Sam smiles.

"Ha, eating breakfast and already thinking about dinner," Freddie scoffs.

"It's the Sam-Puckett way," Sam mocks.

"Do you want me to set up dinner reservations?" Carly asks.

"Sure! That's a good idea, Carly," Freddie agrees.

"_Sure, that's a good idea, Carly_," Sam mimicks. Freddie just rolls his eyes.

"So, I'll take the first driving shift, " Spencer says as he stands and puts his plate in the sink.

"Okay," Freddie responds, eating his breakfast at a normal speed. When everyone finished breakfast, I began to clean the dishes as Freddie and Sam began taking pictures of strangers again. Freddie has changed a lot since when I first met him. Then, he was a shy, timid tech geek. Now, he's more like a male version of Sam, but with better manners, and better intentions. His rebel side has surely matured as Sam and him became friends. He isn't at Sam's level (I'm pretty sure no one else can reach that level), but he's done his share of rule breaking. I think Sam has changed him a lot, and in a good way, too.

"Freddie, can I borrow your laptop?" I ask, hoping not to disturb too much. I didn't have to worry.

"Sure," Freddie says, not even looking back at me. I open his laptop and search "Top Hollywood Restaurants" on Zaplook. Hmm, seafood? Nah. OH MY GOSH. How about _House _? House is one of the newest, and hottest spots to dine in Hollywood now. I wonder if I could manage reservations? I Zaplook their number and call from inside the bedroom, so I won't disturb anyone.

"You've reached Veronica at House," A snooty voice answered.

"Hi, Veronica, my name is Carly, and I was wondering if you had any available reservations for tonight at around 6:30?" I ask.

"Ha," Veronica snidely chuckles, "We have no availabilities until November, and you think some teenager can make an easy reservation?" Wow, this woman is terrible. I'd hate to do this, but she made me.

"I'm not any teenager, my name is Carly Shay," I hear a small gasp on the phone, "Yes, THE Carly Shay. Like from iCarly?"

"Oh my, I am sorry, Mrs. Shay," Veronica replies in a nervous tone, "It looks as though we do have a reservation open for 6:30. How many?"

"Yes, I thought so," I say, "And that would be for four: Me, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer."

"Yes, of course," Veronica says in a rushed tone, "I'm sorry if I gave you an inconvenice, I—"

"Save it," I interrupt, "I have better things to do." And I hang up the phone. Wow, I can't believe that worked! I hate using my celebrity, but sometimes I need to. Especially since that Veronica was so smug.

"Guess what, guys!" I say as I exit from the bedroom.

"What?" Sam and Freddie both respond simultaneously.

"We have 6:30 reservations at House!" I exclaim.

"No way!" They simultaneously scream.

"We gotta stop doing that. Seriously." Sam says as she turns to Freddie.

"How did you do that?" Freddie asks.

"Did you turn on your star power?" Sam asks with a slight smile.

"Maybe," I say.

The rest of the trip to Hollywood is rather quiet, besides random spats between Freddie and Sam. I guess they really hadn't notice any changes in the two of them. I thought maybe they saw a little change, but now I'm not so sure. Well, I'll be sure to fix that.

* * *

**Hmm…I don't know if this is really all I wanted to do with this chapter….it seems kinda short...but I felt bad for depriving you wonderful people so long! What do you think? I'm trying to decide whos POV the dinner should be in. what do you think (again)?**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it at least, PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY CHILDREN. Maybe answer the above questions? And this one **** whos excited for iSam's Mom? I know I am, I LOVE Jane Lynch. I hope she does a good job with her character. And I hope there is a bit of Seddie in that one ;).**

**The FASTER you REVIEW, the FASTER I write! The MORE you REVIEW, the MORE I write.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

**Hey ya'll! I was so shocked with all the fantastic reviews I got for the last chapter! I didn't think it was that good, but thanks you guys! You guys ROCK!**

**And sjcheese95, I love your reviews because they are so honest :D, sry about this chapters pov tho, no worries, his will come hahaha.**

**And some of you have been asking for a Spencer POV, don't worry, that chapter will come. And it will be a HIGHlarious chapter. But coming soon :D

* * *

**

"SAAAM!" screeches a rather Carly-like voice.

"Whaaat," I mumble, burying my head deeper into my mess of hair on my shoulder.

"Wake up! We're gunna be there in half an hour! You have to get dressed and ready," Carly says.

"I'll just wear what I'm wearing, no big deal," I say, trying to fall back asleep.

"Are you kidding? We're going to House! You can't dress like that," Carly says. I open my eyes and look down to my outfit. I'm wearing a Penny shirt that says "Dirty Shirty" and a pair of plaid Bermuda shorts.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I argue.

"Look at me," Carly answers. I look at her. She's wearing a Romanesque dress with two flowy layers; a heavier light gold layer with an almost transparent light pink layer on top. At her waist was a thin gold belt, and on her feet were a pair of strappy, gold Roman warrior sandals. She was donning a thick gold cuff and her hair was up in a high, loose bun. She looks great, but not my style. I think what I'm wearing is fine. But I know that's gunna be a problem with Carly. UGH.

"Huh," I respond, and feign falling back asleep.

"No, we are NOT doing this," Carly says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up.

"Nooooooo, meehhhhh," I protest, resisting her tug.

"I have beef jerky," she taunts.

"What?" I ask while sitting up, my attention caught. She's holding a huge tub of beef jerky sticks. I reach for them, but then she says, "Nah-ah-ah. Not unless you let me dress you."

I contemplate it for a moment, then grudgingly say, "FINE," and grab the tub of beef jerky. She grabs me by the wrists, and drags me to my doom. For the next half hour, she uses about twelve thousand different tubes, boxes and bottles to "fix" me. I try to tune it all out, just focusing strictly on the delicious beef jerky in my hand. Eventually I run out of beef jerky, and return to reality. I look up at Carly who's putting something on my face.

"It's all gone," I say and gesture to the empty tub.

"Just in time," she says as she backs away from me, "here, get up and come see," and she leads me to the mirror on the back of the door. I look at the mirror but, I see some other girl standing in front of me. She is wearing a loose metallic silver short sleeve shirt tucked in at the waist into a tight form-fitting white skirt that just touches the edges of her fingertips. On her feet there are a pair of 3-inch also metallic silver heels that cross into an X on the tops of her feet and there is a single blue flower ring on her left hand's index finger (how did that get there? Wasn't she just eating beef jerky?). As the girl in the mirror spins around, she notices that the back of the shirt is completely white lace. The hair of the girl is left down, in its natural curly fashion and it frames the girl's pretty painted face well.

"I do have a question," Carly begins, "Where does all of fat and carbs from all the meat and junk you eat go?"

"Who's she?" I manage to ask Carly, ignoring her last question (which I frankly had no idea how to answer).

Carly laughs then explains, "It's you, silly!"

"Huh," I say, "Good job then, Carls. You managed to stay away from all of pattern dislikes, didn't make me look a complete flower and made me look half decent."

" 'Half decent?,'" Carly scoffs, "You look awesome!"

"Yea, okay," I deny. Before Carly could respond, Spencer came crashing in. He was wearing a pair of kaki pants with a light green dress shirt with a dark green tie. On top he was wearing corduroy sports jacket. He must have changed when I was asleep earlier.

"WE'RE HERE! Freddie's about to park," Spencer says, "Wow, Sam, nice outfit."

"See?" Carly convinces when all of the sudden the RV stops.

"Get me outta here!" I say pushing by Spencer to get through the door first. I get into the kitchen area and look up to see Freddie opening the driver's compartment glass door. He's wearing a pair of very dark jeans and has a silvery gray dress shirt with black pin stripes on. On top of the dress shirt is a black vest and holding up his pants is a black belt (He's has learned to always wear a belt around me, just in case). Damn. That boy makes my job of hating him so difficult. I look at his face and he seems to be mesmerized by something in my direction. I turn around, expecting Carly to be standing there, looking beautiful, but she isn't there. Then what is it he's looking at? It couldn't be me…Could it?

"You…look amazing, Sam," Freddie says, looking straight into my eyes.

"Thanks," I start to blush, so I look downward. Wait, what am I doing? BE SAM. "You don't look half bad yourself, Fredward."

"Ha, thanks," he manages to chuckle out.

"Okay, giblets!" Spencer says coming out of the bedroom with Carly, "Time for some fancy food!" We follow Spencer out of the RV whooping and cheering. That's when I realize: We're in a parking lot.

"Um, how are we going to get there?" I ask.

"We have to take a bus," Carly says. I give her a look. "Well, we can't role up and park in front of House!"

"Fine," I grumble, as we walk to the stop. I thought having an RV would be special, so I wouldn't have to use public transportation. I do everyday of my life. Luckily the moment we get there, the bus comes rolling up. The bus is super crowded, and there are only two seats available.

"Go ahead and sit down, ladies," Spencer says, while Freddie gestures us to the seats.

"It's okay, I want to stand," I protest. I have just been sitting in an RV for long enough, I need to stretch my legs a bit. Plus, this skirt is white, I don't want any odd stains on my butt. So Freddie takes the seat next to Carly (of course he does) and I stand holding onto the ceiling handles in front of Freddie and next to Spencer.

"Oh my God," Carly laughs out.

"What?" Spencer asks.

"Did you bring the cameras?" Carly asks Freddie.

"Just the digital one," Freddie answers, pulling it out of his pants pocket.

"Give it to me," Carly says, grabbing it out of his hand. She discreetly puts the camera on her lap and snaps a picture. I turn to look what she took a picture of and see a rather odd looking scene. There a man sits in a bear costume, and holding a baby.

I laugh then say, "Look familiar Freddie?"

"Haha, very funny, Sam," Freddie says blandly.

"Aren't I?" I say. He roles his eyes.

"You know what I should do?" Spencer randomly says.

"What?" Freddie asks.

"I think I should sculpt on the go," He says.

"That's a great idea!" Carly encourages.

"Yeah, but did you bring any materials with you?" I ask.

"No," Spencer says, looking down, "But I could use stuff we find of the way!"

"That's a brilliant," Freddie says.

"Yea, and I could—" Spencer began. But before he could finish, the bus suddenly stops causing me to loose my balance and I blindly clutch for anything I can. Then, a pair of hands grab me by the waist, and my hands meet a pair of shoulders. I look up, and im a mere 2 inches away from Freddie's face with his hands on my waist and my hands on his shoulders. He's looking straight into my eyes, and I do the same. Wait, what am I doing? Stop, not now. I can't. I want to, but can't. Before half a second passes, I stand up and refasten my grip on the ceiling handle. I wonder if anyone caught that. Ha, Spencer sure didn't he's staring at some girl a few seats down. Freddie's looking down at his thumbs but Carly's shooting glances between me and Freddie. Damn, she caught it. Ah, well, better to act like nothing happened. Why do these things keep happening? This is ridiculous shiz.

After a few silent minutes, we arrive at our stop. We walk down two blocks and arrive at House.

"What a swanky place," Spencer says, admiring the atmosphere.

"Swanky?" I say.

"Yes, he just said 'swanky'," Carly answers.

"Hello, welcome to House, if you don't have a reservation, leave," the woman at the podium says without looking up.

"Hi, Veronica," Carly says with an odd air. Veronica's head whips up.

"Carly Shay!" the woman named Veronica quietly stutters out, "And the rest of the iCarly."

Carly chuckles then says, "Yes, may we be seated now?"

"Uh—uh sure," Veronica says fumbling for menus. "This way," as she frantically leads us to our table. The table has four seats (obviously), two on each side, Carly and I sit on one side and Spencer and Freddie on the other. Freddie is sitting across from me. Again.

Once Veronica seats us at our table, Carly calls her to her and whispers something in her ear. Veronica's face falls a bit then she says, "There will be no need for that, you will be our main focus tonight." Veronica starts to leave, but then I have a stroke of genius.

"Veronica," I call after her. Veronica turns around and comes back to me.

"Yes?" Veronica asks.

I gesture for her to lean down so I can whisper in her ear, "I don't know if you do any of that birthday stuff, but tonight is Freddie's birthday, would you mind doing something special? Whatever you do, make it BIG."

Veronica stands up and says, "Of course," then leaves.

"What was that?" Carly asks me.

"What was _that_? Are you and Veronica ancient enemies or something?" I question.

"She was the woman who answered the phone when I called," Carly explains, "Boy, did SHE have some sass."

"And that's coming from the 'Sass Master,'" Freddie teases causing Spencer to cringe at the memory of Mrs. Ackerman. Wow, Freddie teasing Carly? That's a rarity. Well, now at least they're distracted from what I did. My plan is to tell the server at every restaurant we go to that it is Freddie's birthday. Why? To embarrass him of course! Some restaurants to the strangest and most obnoxious celebrations ever and now, that will all be focused at Freddie. I giggle a little to myself, then finally return to the conversation.

"—sometimes llamas DO get upset about those sort of things," Spencer explains.

"Yea, but llamas aren't usually hungry for that," Freddie argues back.

"WHAT is going on? I just checked out of that conversation, how did it get from insane teachers to llamas?" I ask.

"Well—," Spencer beings to say.

"Just drop it," Carly interrupts, "Let's decide what to order." I glance at the menu, and can barely understand what any of this actually is. The food all has weird titles and confusing descriptions.

"Carly," I whisper, "I don't understand any of this."

"Here," she whispers back, "I'll pick something for you." She reads her menu for a bit, then points to something on my menu.

"Thanks," I say.

"Of course," she says continuing to read at her menu. I put my menu down on the table and look across the table to catch Freddie peeking at me above his menu. He quickly glances back down at his menu, while I subtly look behind me. What was it he was looking at? I turn my attention back in front of me. Then I notice something. Me and Freddie match. What a tricky girl, that Carly is.

Veronica returns to our table and takes our orders. None of us order appetizers, so we just have to wait for our entrée's to arrive. We soon get into odd debates about the importance of tree trunks and pickle juice and things of that nature, and evenutally our food arrives. The entrée's are so small, I could fit my meal in my mouth in one bite.

"What the heck?" I exclaim, "Where's the rest of my dinner?"

"Shh, Sam, this is it," Carly says.

"WHAT? This isn't a meal! This is more like one sixteenth of a meal!" I scream.

"This is how they serve meals at fancy shmancy restaurants, Sam," Spencer says.

"Well, wasn't my meal like $23?" I ask.

"Yes, but just try it," Freddie says. I put the entire tiny piece of steak onto my fork and plop it into my mouth. It's DELICIOUS.

"Mmmmmmm," I moan out of the pure deliciousness in my mouth.

"See?" Carly says. I swallow it down, and my plate is clean.

"My belly is still unsatisfied," I say with my hands on my stomach.

"We can get more food later," Spencer says, gesturing to his empty plate, "I'm pretty sure everyone is going to be hungry later." Within the next few minutes, Carly and Freddie are finished their miniature meals, and Veronica appears at the table again.

"Did you enjoy your meals?" Veronica asks.

"Yes, thank you," Carly says, with a teasing glint in her eye.

"Would you like any dessert? Coffee?" Veronica questions.

"No," I answer before anyone else can, "That will be all." I give her a knowing look and she leaves.

"Aww, Sam, I wanted something!" Freddie complains.

"Don't worry, Fredwich, you're getting dessert," I chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Freddie says with a worried look. I just smile and change the subject. My subject is taken up as the topic of conversation, but Freddie still has a worried expression on his face. After a few minutes, Veronica and the entire staff enter the room of crowded customers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO—," The entire staff begins.

"NO P.D.!" I scream.

"FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOOOOOW, THAT NOBODY CAN DENY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FREDDIE!" the staff sings as they sway in a circle around the table. At the end of the song, Veronica throw a miniscule piece of fancy cake in front of Freddie and leaves the table with the rest of the staff, each one wearing an embarrassed face. I record the entire thing via digital camera. Success.

I turn my attention back to the table to see Spencer and Carly in hysterics and Freddie staring at me with an odd expression containing embarrassment, shock, amusement and disbelief.

"What?" Freddie breathes out to me, not breaking the stare.

"I've decided to tell the server at every restaurant we visit that it's your birthday," I say with a teasing twinkle in my eye.

"Why?" He asks, still staring.

"Well, two reasons, really: One, I love to see you embarrassed, and two, it'll be an interesting bit for the iCarly fans to see all the crazy things restaurants do for birthday's," I explain. Shockingly, Freddie's odd expression shifts into his old side smile.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Sam," He agrees. What? He AGREES? I thought he'd HATE this! "And you know what that means?"

"What?" I say cautiously, squint my eyes a little.

"Free dessert for me," Freddie smiles as he takes a bite of the tiny cake. Darn. I guess my plan backfired. Whatever, I can still eat his dessert. Quickly, I steal the plate with the remaining half a spoonful of cake and plop it in my mouth. Freddie simply shakes his head and smiles.

"Okay, well, let's get outta this joint before Veronica poisons or food…Unless she already has," I say. The bill is paid and a tip is left and we head back to the bus. One the way, I make Spencer stop by a small market so I can get a basic 5 grocery bags worth of my average sized dinner. This time, we all sit down on the bus, due to the ample amount of seats on the bus. We return to the RV, I make a filling meal for myself (everyone else said they were full. Liars.) and change into a blue tank top and purple flannel pants to sleep in.

That's when I remember: Sleep. What were the sleeping arrangements? Because the odd circumstances last night, Carly never told us the original sleeping arrangements. I go into the kitchen area where Freddie's sitting on the table bench wearing a white t-shirt and blue pajama pants and Carly is leaning on the counter wearing a pink tank top and fuzzy pink pajama pants with bunny slippers. Freddie needs a looser shirt, the one he's wearing frames his muscles to well… WAIT. Return to reality.

"So what's the sleeping arrangements?" I ask Carly.

"Well," Carly begins nervously, "Because Spencer is a kicker and I'm afraid of the dark, Spencer and I are sleeping in the bedroom and you two are sleeping on the table bench bed."

"WHAT?" Freddie and I both exclaim. I have to sleep on that tiny bed with him looking like that, when I'm supposed to HATE him? I'm going to end up spilling everything.

* * *

**OoOoOo a bit of a cliffey!**

**There's a nice LOOONG chapter for ya'll. I hope you like all the reference's I tried to put in there (Mrs. Ackerman, P.D.). Oh, and if you don't understand the P.D., tell me in the review, its just a bit of interesting iCarly information. **

**Well, REVIEW! I start school in two days, so I'm going to be UBER busy. But, the more you review, the more time I'll make for writing! Sooo REVIEW! Or I will EAT your soul! (lol jk I wont, but I just won't write for a long time).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Great reviews AGAIN you guys! Thanks so much!**

**For those who asked, P.D. means public domain, and apparently is you sing the original happy birthday tune on television, it costs money. Dan uses it as a joke several times on iCarly.**

**And also, no, House is NOT a real restaurant in Hollywood. I've never been there, but all of the other places on their itinerary I HAVE been to. **

**And for any typos I made in the last chapter, I'm sorry; I'm trying to write as quickly as I can for you lovely people

* * *

**

"WHAT?" Sam and I both exclaim. I have to sleep on that tiny bed with her looking like that, when she HATES me? I'm gunna push it too far, and mess everything up.

"That is NOT happening," Sam rebels.

"I'm sorry guys, but it's the only arrangement we can do. Spencer kicks and I'm afraid of the dark. There are no other beds, and the driving and passenger seats are not the easiest things to sleep on, as you know," Carly explains. I rub my neck; it still hurts a little bit from sleeping in an awkward position. Carly does make sense; there are no other options.

"Can't he sleep on the floor, or the roof?" Sam asks. Well, that's another option.

"No, Sam, that's not fair," Carly corrects.

"Life's not fair," Sam says, plopping down onto the table bench with a pout on her face.

"Come on, Sam, we have no choice, you might as well grin and bear it," I console.

"Shut up, Benson," she rebukes.

"'Kay, well, here are your sheets and pillows," Carly says grabbing them out of the tiny closet. "And it's easy to switch it into a bed. I'm going to bed, I'm pooped, night guys. And behave, please?"

"I will if she does," I say. That could mean so many things.

"No promises," she mutters. Another vague response.

"Well, 'night. Don't break anything," Carly says as she shuts the bedroom door shut. Now, it all begins.

"Get to it, Fredwardo," Sam say's laying down on the floor.

"What?" I ask.

"Make the bed!" she commands.

"Well, help me!" I respond.

"How about you make the bed, and I won't kill you tonight," she negotiates.

"Fine by me," I give in. I don't feel like arguing with her, its better just to do whatever she says and try to get through this night. I make the bed, and it looks pristine. I stand up straight to admire my work, when Sam comes and flops down onto it.

She roles over to the left side of the bed closer to the bedroom (and fridge) and drawing an imaginary line down the middle of the bed instructs, "My side and your side. Don't cross the line."

"Okay," I say carefully getting into the bed, making sure not to disrupt the invisible line. I lay there silently, just looking at the ceiling. I can't get the image of Sam out of my mind. She looked amazing tonight. I don't know how long I can keep this up, the whole 'frenemies' thing. I couldn't even take just being friends. Why? Why am I so obsessed with this girl who constantly destroys my self-esteem and damages my body? Why does it have to be her? Why does she have to be so wrong and so right at the same time?

I roll over without disrupting the bed or sheets the best I could. When did this even start? Oh right, right after that kiss. That damned but glorious kiss. It was so perfect, and the second our lips touched, my entire body burned. And at that, she spread like a fatal disease to my heart. All I could think about for the rest of that week was Sam. I've managed to control her starring in my thoughts a little bit better; but when she's not center stage, she's still on stage left, smiling.

I figured it was better to hide this feeling under a blanket of denial and determination, but the feeling has been slowly growing. I don't know how long it will take until the blanket will disappear. I always tried to distract myself with other girls (even Carly at one point), but they never completely covered up my feelings. One time I even tried to distract myself with Sam's sister. Yes, at the time I thought it was Sam, but the second Melanie kissed me, I knew it wasn't Sam. Sure it looked like Sam, but felt nothing like Sam. I still told Sam I thought it was she, but only because I wished it was.

I roll back over to lay on my side and face Sam's side. She's facing away from me, curled up in a ball. This is strange, since she usually sleep's sprawled in every direction. It sounds odd that I should know that…Well, she sleeps every where all the time, so I've seen her sleeping several times, only not like this. But, why couldn't she be facing me, so I could see her face in its most peaceful state? Not that I dislike that fiery playfulness that dances behind her piercing frozen ice eyes, but it's interesting to see how different she can look with just a change in consciousness. Her long, golden curls lay across her shoulders as they slowly rise then fall with every breath she took. Slowly, her shoulders began to rise and fall at a more rapid pace. I can tell she's having a nightmare. Ha, Sam being afraid of anything seems ridiculous. She's probably dreaming about chasing bacon or some nerd. Oh, how I wish she would turn to me!

And as if God heard my selfish silent prayer, Sam rolls around to face me. I gaze down at her face, which seems troubled and scared. Her eyebrows are slightly knotted, her eyes partly squinted and a small frown on her lips. I guess she was having a nightmare. She looks so delicate, as if one touch would send her bursting into tears. This is funny because one touch would send ME bursting tears after being physically damaged by Sam. I guess watching her is better to do.

For the next 10 minutes, I watch her expression grow from troubled and scared to disturbed and petrified as she incoherently mumbled in her sleep. It kills me to see her that terrified looking, I wish I could be permitted just one little pat on the back for support, but that could get me killed. At that moment, one of the strangest but most extraordinary things ever happens. Sam wiggles her way closer to me, breaching her own invisible line. She gets closer and closer to me, and I lay there unsure. She pulls her way towards me until she is a half-inch away. Next, she nestles her head into my chest, folds her arms into herself (putting her hands on my stomach) and presses into me. Not knowing what to do, I simply look down at her. Is she trying to test me? What is she doing? What should I do? At that moment, she shivers slightly (remember this RV is chilly). Instinctively, I wrap my arms around her to try and warm her up.

This is unbelievable. Here I am, lying in a bed with the girl of my dreams in my arms and two of my best friends ten feet away with my Mom out of sight. Shame, this may never happen if Sam was conscious. But this moment is perfect. I'm not going to let fears of the future ruin this heavenly image.

For the next hour, we lay like that. It was so absolutely perfect that I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up to see that Sam is still in my arms where I always want her to be. But sadly, we can't. She would rather gouge her eyes out then give me hug, let alone sleep like that with me. That was the best sleep I had gotten in a long time, though. I hold her for a few more seconds, then let go and slowly and gently nudge her onto "her side." I close my eyes, and try to remember exactly how Sam felt against my now empty feeling chest.

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry **** but at least its fluffy! I've been uber busy already with school…but I hope you liked it! REVIEWWW. Seriously, if I didn't get reviews, I wouldn't write. REVIEWS ARE THE DEISEL TO THIS TRUCK OF A STORY! So … REVIEWWWWW!**

**The next chapters going to be in a NEW pov…*hinthintnudgenudge* so the more reviews, the faster you'll get it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. SORRY its taken SOOOO long for me to write, school and my rehearsal schedules are keeping me SO BUSY!**

**And sorry It's so short; Spencers POV was REALLY tough to write in.**

**But I am writing now, so no worries, loves.

* * *

**

I cannot remember how I agreed to this summer. I think Carly comes up to me and begs, offers me an exciting edible object, and then I give in. That is how my entire summer ends up being eaten alive by three teenagers. Boy, that sounds scarier than I mean. It's actually not bad, it's pretty fun so far. We are only just leaving our first destination though, so I better not hold my breath.

We have just been in Hollywood, California for three days, one of the many destinations on our tour. It's pretty fun actually, doing all the dorky touristy stuff and trying to pass of as locals by hitting secret spots. And the WIERDEST thing happens! Well, not weird really, but its awesome! When we are in Los Angeles one day, an agent spots Carly and starts talking to her! I am paying attention to the smokin' bikini clad girl across the street and could no really hear what they are taking about. But once Carly pulls me out of my trance, she tells me the agent has just given Carly his card and tells her to call her anytime. So basically, Carly is SET for her future dream job! She wants to be an actress, and this is perfect. But, she wants to wait to call him until after this summer, which makes sense.

You know what…Now that I think of it, I can't remember where Sam and Freddie were at the time. Ha, Sam probably ties him to a palm tree and put a "punch me" sign on his forehead. Ha, ha, ha. Actually, they have been very strange lately. I don't know what it is, but I can sense things changing between them. I don't know if these changes are for better or worse, but they are there. They think I don't notice, but I do. I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid.

Do they even notice? I don't know. I think Carly has noticed. Well, clearly she has, she's Carly. She can even tell when I drink milk in the shower, even after I clean the carton. Actually, now that I think about it, I vaguely remember Carly saying something to me about Sam and Freddie early one morning in the RV…

Well, this trip is definitely going to change some things around here. I highly doubt we are going to return to Seattle the same. Hopefully, that change is going to be for the better. We are now about to leave Hollywood and go to Santa Fe, New Mexico. It should be really cool. Luckily, this ride is only 13 hours long. But still, long.

"CESTA NA!" I scream, as I start the RV's engine.

* * *

**Omg! This chapter sucks. I am SO sorry you guys, my life has been CRAZY busy and Spencer's POV was IMPOSSIBLE to write in. And I'm having MAJOR writers block. MAJOR. So basically, I'm a mess. Help? REVIEW! Reviews will get me to write more, trust me. I didn't get a lot last time, that's what made this so suckie. So…REVIEW! And tell me about what you thought of all the Seddie moments in iSam'sMom, iGetPranky, iSellPennyTee's, and iDo! They were pretty great, right?**


End file.
